the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Do you know what's fun
Writing letters to both your past self and your future self. I found an old memory box that... kind of gave me a weird feeling. Even though I clearly was the person who put everything in the box, it feels like the person who put this together was a completely different person. And that makes sense, I've changed. A lot. I started putting things inside that box in 2007, which is what... eight years ago? What was in the box? Well, first of all that's where I put all of my birthday and holiday cards. Pretty much all of them. My dog's bandanna (Patrick, the one I made a video for). My first report card from high school. A Catholic Bible, which I got for my First Communion, and a lot of letters. The details are a little too personal to really get into, but I had a lot of anxieties. For example, one thing my past self wrote is "things that scare me are talking and novel situations..." I wrote that as a freshmen and high school was not the easiest time of my life, or the best time of my life that everyone at the time kept telling me it was. Needless to say, I've had quite a bit of development since then. I'm actually putting that box aside, buying a new box and setting up a "Memento chest" for the next ten years of my life. The first thing that goes in there is a letter to the future. Other things I'll probably put in there are my Sally crochet, a bucket list, and several of my practice drawings where I began learning the craft. Granted most of the stuff I do is digital now and it's a bit harder to get a complete picture of my life without a computer. I will probably put a flash drive in there at some point, although... it's likely to be outdated by the time that this memento box, or I guess moving time capsule has reached its end. Writing a letter to yourself for the future is actually really fun--even though at this stage of life I'm more akin to ask questions than give advice. I mean think about it, what would you write? Are you going to assume where your future self will be? I mean, if you're wrong maybe your future self can laugh at your past arrogance. If pen and paper isn't enough for it, there's a website - www.futureme.org/ What you do is write a letter, choose a date, and this website will e-mail you that letter at that specific time. It's a good idea if you've got maybe a fleeting dream, or you're having trouble learning how to do a skill. Write a letter to yourself in the future, talking about how great it is that they've learned the skill or done the thing. You could be wrong, but it puts the image into your mind of what it'd be actually like to have that skill (just don't send the message too soon, like to next week or something default is one year). Now writing to your past self wouldn't seem to have much merit, but it can be very introspective. Obviously your past self isn't going to get this, but that's not the point. Think about it like this? When you were younger, going through a hard time, what would you have wanted someone to say to you? Now that you're at a vantage point of calm, you can say that with confidence. It can also give you a good idea of how well you like the present and where you'd want to go from here. We all had crazy dreams as kids, and not all crazy dreams die out. Just don't go rambling over all of the things you wish that you'd have done by now. That really isn't helpful. As for me, I'm going to find things to put into that new box. It's interesting exploring your own past, especially when you have a time capsule containing thoughts and feelings you came up with, but are completely alien to you now. Category:Miscellaneous